Potion
by Moonie Shikarai
Summary: Garry finds a potion that makes you age 10 years. What happens when Garry sneaks it in Ib's drink? Will their relationship change in anyway? The world may never know.
1. Growth

**So this is my first FanFiction so i hope it came out ok! =D Also this _G_ means it's Garry's POV and _I_ is Ib's POV.**

**-Moonie Shikarai**

* * *

_G_

Watching Ib eat her macaroons just makes me happy somehow.(Random Flash back) When we came out of the painting, I found some potion that labeled, _+10 years _and the description in the back says, _Makes a person grow 10 years older, takes effect after a nap. _I didn't trust it completely so I decided to feed it to my kitten Chie at home and she aged quite a lot after a nap. (Back to normal)So I was thinking if I should give Ib some... So when Ib went to bathroom I added a drop into her juice. Blood rushed to my face thinking of the outcome. Imagining how much prettier she could possibly get just makes me gush.

_G_

_I_

When I got back to the table I saw Garry's face flushed. "Garry what's wrong? Your face is all red! Do you have a fever?" I asked him with a worried expression. "I-I'm perfectly fine. " Garry said his face getting a tad bit redder and looking away. I leaned in to touch his forehead with mine to see if he had a fever or not. "You don't seem to have a fever..." I said with a even more worried expression. His face was fire red now. "J-Just continue eating" he said taking a sip of coffee. I was feeling quite thirsty so I decided to take a sip of my juice.

_I_

(Few hours later at Garry's house)

_G_

Ib was sitting at the couch watching TV while I'm reading a book next to her. She suddenly leaned onto my shoulder. "Can I sleep on your shoulder?" Ib asked with a tired voice. "Sure!" I replied with a little too much excitement.

_G_

_I_

When I awoke My clothes felt _really _tight for some reason, and I don't know why but I felt bigger than the size I used to be. Then I noticed that Garry fell asleep next to me and gave me his jacket. I decided to get up and cover him with his jacket. I almost fell over when I got up. Why is the floor so far away? It's probably an after effect of napping. So I decided to go wash up in the bathroom. After I washed my face I looked in the mirror. "OMG WHO IS THAT?" I yelled.

_I_

_G_

I awoke from a yell that sounded like Ib's. So I decided to check up on her. When I got there, I was completely baffled. I did not think it was going to work _that _quickly. "G-Garry I think the mirror is broken..." She said in fear. "It's not, you really did grow..." I said blushing a fiery red. Parts of her body was exposed from the quick growth. "Here take my Jacket." I said handing over my jacket avoiding eye contact. "T-thank you" she said putting on my jacket.

_G_

* * *

**Well this is it for now I hope you guys liked it so far!=D See you in the next chapter**


	2. Shopping

**Hello! So even though there were only 3 reviews so far it made me some what happy!=D Hope you guys like this chapter too!**

**-Moonie Shikarai**

* * *

_I_

Omg my clothes exposed my body so much! "Here take my jacket" Garry said handing over his jacket. "T-Thank you..." I said putting on his jacket. I loved the way his jacket smelled. It smelled of lemon candy. The same lemon candy that he have to me on _that_ day. "...How did this happen?" I asked in case Garry knew anything. "Well...look here" He said handing over a bottle that labeled _+10 years _and the description in the back says, _Makes a person grow 10 years older, takes effect after a nap. _"W-what? What is this?" I exclaimed. "W-well...let's just say you drank it. Anyways why wont we go shopping? I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk around with your old clothes." He said looking away blushing furiously. I blushed too thinking that he saw me like this... "Ok" I said after a long awkward silence.

_I_

_G_

So I drove her to the mall. After she had chosen a few outfits she tried them on. The first one was a red turtle neck with skinny jeans. She looked so cute! I blushed a scarlet red. "How is it?" Ib asked smiling which made me blush even redder. "G-Great!" I said looking away. Then the next outfit was a black T-Shirt with a purple rose, and shorts. "This one?" Ib said smiling while spinning to let me see her entire body. "Looks cute on you." I said smiling. Ib blushed a scarlet red. "O-Ok I'll t-try on the next one" She said heading back to the changing room.

.  
After we finished shopping I brought her home to her house. Then a sudden thought appeared, _how am I going to explain this to her parents?_

_G_

_I_

When we got home I got out of the car and ran to the door, but then a sudden thought crossed my mind, _how are my parents going to react? "_Garry how will we tell my parents?" I asked him. He looked troubled. "We'll think of something" Garry said with a smile on his face. I blushed. It felt weird to see him from this angle. He looked cuter from up here. I was up to his shoulder. I never really noticed how much taller Garry was.

When we opened the door I saw mother in the kitchen. "M-Mother I'm home" I said nervously."It's ok relax." Garry whispered to me with a smile. "Ok" I said with a smile in return. "Welcome home Sweetie!" Mother said walking over but then suddenly stopped. "Who are you? Ib's not that big yet!" Mother said slowly backing up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Mother shouted looking at Garry. "Nothing. This is your daughter." Garry said motioning toward me with is head.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. D= I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer! That is my goal! =D**


	3. The Explanation!

**Hello! Here's Chapter 3 The Explanation! Enjoy!=D**

**-Moonie Shikarai**

* * *

_G_

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Ib's mother yelled. "Nothing. This is your daughter." I said trying to hide my nervousness. Then Ib's father came over. "What's with all the commotion Hon-..." He cut off. "I-Ib? Is that you?" Ib's father said taking a few steps back. "Yes daddy." Ib said holding onto my arm. Even though her body grew, her personality is still the same. I smiled at her. She blushed. "Ahem." Ib's mother coughed getting our attention. " I would like you to explain this." She said sternly.

_G_

_I_

Mother and Father leaded Garry and I to the couch. "So the story?" Mother asked Garry. Then Garry took out the growth potion and placed it on the table. Mother picked it up and read it. "So you're telling me that Ib drank this?" Mother said after she finished reading it. "Yes." Garry said closing his eye as if he was thinking really hard about it. Then I heard Garry mumble something,"What did I get myself into?" Mom stared intently at Garry. "I-It's true!" I shouted trying to protect Garry. "Hmmmm...It seems hard to believe but I will. There are many possibilities in the world." Mother said sighing. I smiled. "But Honey! How could this even be possi-" Father got cut off by Mother sighing. There was an awkward silence. I decided to break it. "M-Mom can I stay at Garry's house?" I said looking at mom with puppy looking eyes. Mother stared at me surprised. "Ib you do know that you're 19 now right? Therefore you must watch out for your body more!" Mother said with a stern face. I frowned. "I agree with her Ib." Garry spoke up. "B-but...Mom pleaseee" I said getting on my knees. "I-Ib stop" Garry to stop me from kneeling but I just shook him off. Mother smiled it me, "Fine just for _one _night" Mother said sighing. "YAY!" I celebrated. "You really are something" Garry said grinning at me. I smiled at him "Hehehe"

(On our way back to Garry's house by feet)

"Ib is that you?" Said a familiar voice from behind. I turned around. It was a child hood friend of mine from when I was 5 (by the way he was 14 back then). "L-Leo?!" I shouted stumbling backwards. "Woah there Ib." Garry said catching me. "It is you but why do you look so much older than when we last met? You were only 5 then." Leo said smiling. He had black longish hair and yellow eyes. "Should we tell?" I asked looking up at him. "Sure." Garry said taking out the potion.

_I_

(After the explanation)

_G_

"Woah! That would mean you're my age now!" Leo said smiling to Ib. I didn't really like him, but that's probably because he seemed closer to Ib than I am. "Ahem!" I coughed to make sure they didn't forget about me. "Oh yea! Leo meet Garry, Garry meet Leo." Ib introduced us. He took out his hand for a handshake. I grabbed his hand and griped it tightly and slightly glared at him. He did the same. "Anyways see you later Leo We're heading to Garry's house!" Ib said to Leo waving a good bye. Finally we get to go I thought. "But Ib you shouldn't let your guard down!" Leo said to Ib. "No worries!" Ib said to him. I loved the way she trusted me so much. Leo glared at me meaning 'If you do anything to her I will kill you.' But all I did was wave goodbye and continued home.

_G_

* * *

**Ok I hoped this turned out a little longer than the last one!=D Anyways see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Kiss

**Hello there once again and here is chapter 4...I have no life writing at 5:40 am XD! Anyways enjoy!=D**

**-Moonie Shikarai**

* * *

_G_

We're on our way to my apartment and then Ib asked me a question,"Can I sleep with you?" Ib said looking up at me. I blushed redder than red could possibly ever be. "Wa-What? Ib of course you can't! You should know you're not 9 no more!" I said looking sternly at her. She frowned. "Pleaseeeee just one night?" Ib said with puppy dog eyes. I lost. Her puppy dog eyes are too cute to refuse! "F-Fine...But only _one _night" I said looking away blushing furiously. "Okay!" Ib said smiling the best of smiles. I blushed more. When we arrived to my apartment Ib immediately took of her shoes and ran to couch. "I-Ib?" I said startled a bit from her behavior. "It smells like Garry!" She said happily with the biggest smiles I have seen her with.

_G_

_I_

I turned on the TV and there was a romance movie on. Garry switched the channel, "Watch this till you're older." Garry said putting on a comedy show instead. " But you said I'm not 9 no more!" I yelled at him. Looking a bit startled Garry switched it back for me, "Fine..." He said with a sigh. I smiled. On the TV there was two people, one guy and one girl, they started to lean toward each other and kissed. I wonder whats it like to kiss someone..."Hey Garry! Come here!" I said shouting to him who was over at the computer next to the bedroom. "What is it?" He said come over. " Bend over a bit and close your eyes." I instructed him. He did what was told, bent over and closed his eyes. I leaned in for a kiss and closed my eyes wait for the touch of lips, but instead I kissed a hand. "Wa-What?" I said in confusion opening my eyes. I saw Garry looking away blushing. "N-Not yet..." He said starting to head back to his computer. "Why nooot?" I said pouting. "Because I'm not ready..." He said looking away so I couldn't see what face he was making.

_I_

_G_

I was on the computer looking at Guertena's art works, trying to forget what Ib had just attempted at. I was still blushing.

(12:00)

"Garry lets sleep together!" Ib said smiling coming over to me and pulling my arm to the bedroom. "Ib!" I said in surprise slowly fading to happiness. When we both got on the bed, Ib hugged me like it was the end of the world. I smiled at her. "Sweet dreams Ib." I whispered in her ear. "Garry...I...love...you..."She mumbled hugging me tighter. I blushed. "...I love you too." I said to her hugging her back. I'm pretty sure she was sleep talking right? I hope so...

_G_

(At her parents house. By the way Ib's father's name is George and Ib's mother's name is Jane.)

There was a knock on the door. George went to open it, "Yes? Oh! Well ain't it Leo! What are you doing here so late at night?" George said to Leo. "My dad told me to give this to you." Leo said handing over a letter. "From Noah? What a surprise!" George said opening the letter:  
_Dear George,_

_ You know how we always wanted to be brothers?_

_Well we could be! We could make your daughter Ib and_

_my son Leo together! I already told Leo about this he _

_accepted it gladly. Hope you will too._

_-Your soon maybe Brother._

* * *

**Ok that's all for now=D! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next one. (also saying hello to a friend of mine Lily).**


	5. Arranged

**Ello! Anyways thanks for the great reviews!=D I'm so happy! So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Moonie Shikarai**

* * *

_G_

When I awoke I saw that I was still hugging onto Ib tightly. "Mmmm...huh Good Morning Garry." Ib yawned when she woke up. "Good morning!" I said back to her smiling. She blushed. I hugged her tightly. "...I'll go make breakfast." I said after letting her go and started walking toward the kitchen.

_G_

_I_

I was blushing after Garry hugged me so tight. It made me feel safe. *brrbrrrbrr* My phone went off. I went to pick it up. It was dad. "Hello dad? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Make sure there are no plans on next Thursday." Father replied. "Why?" I started have a bad feeling. "..." Silence. "You're getting married to Leo." Father said in a low voice. "WAIT WHAT WHY?" I shouted into my phone. He hung up. "Ib? What's wrong?" Garry asked coming in the bedroom. "I'm...getting...marred..." I said in fear. I looked at him with shocked eyes. Garry dropped the pan he was holding. "BUT WHY? TO WHO?" Garry said in shock. "...My father decided it..and I'm marrying...Leo..." I said starting to cry. Garry fell to the floor. "It'll be ok... because its Leo right? I'm sure he'll protect you." Garry said starting to force a smile. "No! Stop! Garry... you see I...I lov-" I got cut off by a knock at the door. "I'll go get it" I said getting off the table and opening the door. Garry trailed behind me. It was Leo. "Hello there Ib! My father instructed that I start living with you. " Leo said with sly looking smile. Then glared at Garry. Garry flinched. "Not right now... He's promised that he'd take me out for macaroons." I said trying to defend Garry.

_I_

_G_

"Oh Yea! Shall we get ready to go?" I said returning a glare to Leo. Leo just glared back. "Alright then I'll wait at my house, Your stuff in getting mailed there already. " Leo said heading back to his car. "Wait _all _my stuff?" I asked him before he could leave. "Yes. _All_ of it. You are completely moving into my house." Leo said then continued his journey to the car.

(At the Macaroon le Cafe)

I ordered 1 of every flavor. 1 coconut, 1 strawberry, 1 blueberry, 1 raspberry, 1 Mocha, 1 chocolate, 1 vanilla, and the last one was Carmel. Ib was savoring each chew. I enjoyed watching her eat. "Hey Garry" Ib suddenly said. "If you could marry me would you do it?" Ib continued to say. I blushed and looked away avoiding eye contact and said,"Yes." I could feel my face burn from the sudden confession. Ib blushed too but not as read as me. When we finished we called Ib's parents to see whats next. They said drop her off at Leo's house. So we took the train there. I was worried. Worried that he might do something to Ib or even maybe take her love for me away. My heart ached. One we arrived I dropped her off and ends up staying with her, here's what happened. "Why not you stay with Ib for today? I'm pretty sure she wants you to stay." Leo offered to me. "Alright..." I said accepting the offer right away. I would do anything to stay with Ib.

_G_

* * *

**So this it for now since I'm tired, lazy and have no life. See you in the next chapter!=D**


	6. Why?

**Hello! Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!=D**

* * *

_G_

Leo brought me and Ib to separate rooms, but what angered me is that he's making Ib and him sleep together. "I don't want to!" Ib shouted at Leo. "This is not of my choosing it is my dad's." Leo said simply to her. "...Alright.." Ib said then looked at me with an expression saying 'I have an idea.' So then Ib went on with putting her luggage in her room. I headed to the guest room. This place is huge. Well it's not surprising since they are rich. Then I saw the guest room. I walked inside, closed the door and punched the wall out of anger. "Why can't I protect her?" I said to my self sighing.

(11:00 pm)

I sat down at the desk reading some books that the guest room had provided. Then there was a knock. I opened it. It was Ib. Before I could say anything she put a hand to my mouth and shushed me. She came in closing the door behind her. "I sneaked out when Leo fell asleep so I could stay with you!" She said smiling brightly. I sighed. "You seem to always surprise me with your little tricks." I said leaning over and flicked her forehead. "H-Hey! That hurted!" Ib said pouting. Then we giggled silently together so people can't hear us. We headed to the bed. There was only one bed so I offered her the bed so she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. "If you sleep on the floor I will too!" Ib said pouting. "You're about to get married, you shouldn't sleep with a guy." I said getting ready to sleep on the floor. Ib gave up and went to sleep on the bed.

(8:00 am)

I woke up looking at Ib. "I-Ib? Why are you on the floor?" I said in surprise. She was hugging me and showed no sign of letting go. " I had a nightmare where you disappeared. I didn't want you to disappeared so I hugged you to make sure." Ib explain burying her face into my shirt. "Don't worry I wont be going anywhere." I said hugging her tighter. "Promise?" Ib said looking up at me. "Promise." I said doing a pinky promise with her. "Ah! You should hurry back to Leo before he wakes up." I said stretching. "Ok..." Ib said sadly heading back to her room. I sighed. Trying to act like it's no big deal hurts. I started cry. "Damn it all!" I said to my self. I'm scared. I'm scared that Ib might leave me someday. I wiped the tears and got ready for the day.

_G_

_I_

I sneaked backed in the room and got in the bed next to Leo. Then Leo hugged me. "Marry..." Leo mumbled. Marry? Is it _that _Marry? What am I thinking? "Mhhh...ah good morning Ib" Leo said waking up. "Good morning!" I said back.

(Breakfast)

Garry, Leo, and me sat at a giant table full of food. "Eat up!" Leo said smiling. The table was full of food but every one was far away. This is why I like living a normal life...I wonder why Leo is Ok with all this. Doesn't he have someone he truly loves? "Hey Leo, do you have anyone you like?" I said basically shouting across the table. "Yes, It's you" Leo said smiling at me, but something told me it was forced. "No like truly love. Like before the arrangement." I said trying to make the question clearer for him. Silence. "Let's not talk about something like this. Oh yea, how are your parents?" Leo said obviously trying to avoid the question. " You're avoiding the question." I said to him. He flinched a bit. Again more silence. The air grew tense, but I think the one who's most tensed is Garry who's quietly eating his pancakes. "I do have someone I love...Her name is Mary." Leo said after a short while. He did call out that name in his sleep. Garry stopped eating once he heard the name. "She has the same name of a friend of Garry and I." I said to Leo in surprise. Leo handed over a piece of paper. Leo was blushing from his sudden announcement. "That's a picture of her." Leo said nervously eating his pancake. I froze once I saw the picture. It was the Marry that Garry and I knew, just older. Garry took the picture from me. He too froze once he saw it. "Sh-She looks the same as..."Garry said looking at me. I nodded. Garry gave the picture back to Leo. "Is there a possibility that I could meet her?" I asked Leo. "Huh sure! I can call her later." Leo said smiling a true smile one this time. "Hey Leo how about we try and break the engagement? We both love someone else so why marry if there's no love between us?" I said trying to make a deal with Leo. "One my dad wants something he wont give up no matter who's in the way." I sighed. "So it's impossible huh?" I said looking at my plate sadly.

(After Breakfast)

After breakfast I decided to call father and try convince him to cancel the wedding.

**"Hello dad?"**

"_Yes Ib?_ _Are you missing something?"_

**"No. Hey dad why are you making me and Leo marry?"**

_"It's to become brothers with Leo's dad!"_

**"Brothers with Noah?"**

_"Now Ib, you should call him step dad."_

**"But dad!I love Garry not Leo! And plus Leo likes someone else!"**

_"Ib you are marrying Leo. No more whining."_

**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_**

He hung up... I collapsed on the floor and started to cry. "Why?! WHY!?" I said in anger towards my dad.

_I_

**There's 3 more days till Thursday. You have 3 more chances.**

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked the chapter! And like always, See you in the next chapter! =D Byee!**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Hello again! I wanted to note that my chapters aren't very long obviously and that I will try to make then longer! Anyways let's get on with the story! ヽ****(^o^)丿**

**-Moonie Shikarai**

* * *

_I_

Later that day Leo called Mary to come over. "She's coming now!" Leo said with the happiest smile I've ever seen on him. I smiled back, "You really do love her." I laughed. He blushed. "H-Hey!" He shouted blushing more. "Well love can change you!" I simply said to him. Then I saw a glimpse of purple hair behind Leo. "Garry!" I shouted recognizing the hair. "Oh hello Ib." Garry said coming over to me. "I was just about getting re-"Garry got cut of by a sudden shout. "LEO!"Said a familiar voice. Mary. "Well Hello Mary!" Leo said to her. Garry and I stayed frozen in place. Garry slowly turned around to face the blonde haired girl. "Oh Hello! My name is Mary what's yours?" Mary said sticking out her hand for a handshake. "My name is Garry." Garry said taking and giving it a short shake. "I'm Ib" I said to her sticking out my own trembling hand. Marry took it and gave a good long shake. I was still stunned on how similar she looked to _that_ Mary. Then a sudden thought crossed my mind. "Leo when and where did you meet Mary?" I said looking at him with a serious face. "Oh um at Guertena's Gallery and about a month and a half ago." Leo said looking at me and Garry. "Garry!" I said to him instantly after hearing the news. "That's when..." I said wide eyed. "Ehhhhh? You _just_ figured out?" Mary said grinning at me and Garry. "Figured what out?" Leo asked her. "Ohhhh nothing! Oh my! Why wont you look at the time! I need to go! Good bye! Nice meeting you guys!" Mary said running off the the exit. I looked to the still frozen Garry. "Garry she's gone." I said reassuring him. Garry flinched. "O-oh re-really? Well I most be on my way!" Garry said slowly leaving.

_I_

_G_

Ib stop me! I don't want to leave you yet! But I couldn't bother them any longer. I must go. "Garry..." Ib said in a quiet lonely voice. I turned around smiled and continued on. Slight whimper. She was crying. "Garry don't go! You promised!" Ib yelled towards to me. My heart sank at the words. I wanted to continued on but my body didn't seem like it wanted to obey, instead i turned around and came over and hugged Ib. "I'll come back. Just you wait." I said still hugging her. Leo looked at us with a natural smile unlike his forced one. "Garry I lo-" I cut her off. "I'm not letting you say it first!" I said letting her go. "Good bye for now." I said walking out holding back the tears. I stole a glance at Ib. She was crying tons. I couldn't take it no more. I was hurting her. I rushed out and closed the door. I collapsed in front of the door. "Why me?!" I said crying to myself. "Why now?!" I said wiping the tears as I continued on home. Then I bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me." Said the man. "Sor-" I cut off after seeing the man's face. "Ib's father?!" I shouted in surprise. "Well ain't it Garry" He said glaring at me. "I believe she has Leo now." Ib's father said walking on the rout to Leo's house. "Please!" I shouted stopping him in his tracks. "Please let me marry your daughter." I said bowing my head. "Hmph! Why should I give her to a man like _you_?" Ib's father continued to glare. "Because I Love her. I will protect her even if it costs my life, and that is the promise I made to her. I will _never _leave her side." I said using the most serious face I could ever pull. "I see. It seems like my daughter chose right. I'll see what I can do. After all Noah is quite stubborn." Ib's father sighed and took out his phone. He pushed some buttons and brought it up to is ear.

**"Noah?"**

_"Yes Brother?"_

**"...Don't call me that."**

_"Why not? We __will__ become brother are we not?"_

**"We're are not. I called simply to cancel the marriage."**

_"...Why?"_

**"I think I found a better man for my daughter"**

_"...It's not the matter of a better man. It's the matter of us being brothers!"_

**"You know I'm ****_really _****tired of your selfishness!" **

"_You should know that when I want something I __will__ get it"_

_***Beep Beep**_ **Beep***

"That bastard!" Ib's father said voice full of rage. My heart sank to it's lowest point. "Is it not possible?" I said full of despair. "I'm sorry. I'll do what I can. If only I didn't agree..." Ib's father said to me. "No. Even if he didn't he would've have still try to convince you right?" I said to him. "You really are for my daughter. Don't worry I'll think of something." Ib's father sighed then smiled. "See you soon." I said to him and continued on home.

_G_

_I_

I was crying until there was a knock on the door. Dad. "Don't worry. I'll fix this." He said to me. I smiled at him. He patted the top of my head. I smiled more.

(Later that day)

Father was getting ready to leave. "Good bye." Father said going out the door. A few minutes after he left there was another knock. This time it was...Mary. "Hello Ib! May I speak to you?Alone?" Mary said in a low voice. "Then I'll take my leave" Said Leo leaving us here. I was shaking in fear. "_What's wrong __**Ib**__?" _Mary said to me in a very quiet and creepy voice. She took something out. It was a palette knife. "M-Marry!" I screamed. Mary creeped up towards me with the palette knife. I backed up till my back was up against a wall. Then I saw Leo come running. "MARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Leo screamed. Mary brought up her hand and swiftly brought down the knife aiming for my chest. I closed my eyes tightly and got ready for impact. Then I heard a thud with a slight pained grunt. I opened my eyes. Leo tackled Mary and got cut on the check in the progress. "Leo!" I shouted in shock. "LET ME GO!"Mary shouted trying to escape Leo's grasp. "I'll go get help" I said rushing for help. Then I saw some security guards. "Help! Leo is in trouble!" I said to them. Then I led the way to where Mary and Leo were. The guards put hand cuffs on Mary. "Leo! We need to get you to the hospital!" I said when I noticed that there were more cuts on him. I held his hand I tried to pull him but he didn't move. "Why? Why would Mary do that?" Leo said collapsed onto his knees. He started to cry. I knelled down and hugged him. "It'll be alright. You'll find someone new. " I said going threw his long hair with my fingers. Leo hugged me tighter. "It's alright to cry when you're sad. There's no need to hold back." I said to him. After I said that almost instantly Leo bursted into more tears.

_I_

_G_

I forgot that I had left my phone at Leo's house so I went back. What I saw threw the window made my heart shatter. Ib. Ib was hugging Leo. Why was she hugging him? She's slowly drifting away from me. I don't want to let that happen! So I barged in. "Ib!" I shouted. "...I'm sorry Garry." Ib said to me not taking her eyes of Leo. "I need to take care of Leo. I'm sorry." She continued saying. My heart was completely broken. "Ah..Ok." I said turning around before I start to cry. I closed the door behind me and sat down in front of it. I cried and cried. Ib left me.

_G_

**There's 2 more days till Thursday. You have 2 more chances.**

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked it! So like always see you in the next chapter!ヾ****(＠⌒ー⌒＠****)ノ**


	8. Tears

**Hello! So this is quite important! There will now be a POV for Leo (_L_)! And also sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out sooner! I was really lazy so I kinda forgot about this but you have it now! And well that's basically it. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**-Moonie Shikarai**

_L_

A few minutes after Garry had left, I looked up at large crimson eyes. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. "Are you Ok now? Ib asked looking right at me with a gentle smile. I smiled back, "Yes." I said getting up and wiping my tears away. "Thank you." I said to her with the biggest smile I could ever pull. Then I noticed that there was something in her eyes. Sorrow. Her eyes full of sorrow. She gave up Garry for me and Mary had just tried to kill her. "Oh yea! Why was Mary attacking you?" I said to her helping her up. A cut in my shoulder stung so Ib stumbled a bit. "Sorry" I said to her when I caught her from falling. "Mary...was a friend of Garry and I...which I had burned. Which is probably why she had attacked me like that. And thank you for saving me" Ib said when she got back up. She smiled. A smile full of sorrow. "Burned?" I said startled. "Well...Garry and I met at this Gallery...Guertena's Gallery. I visited with my parents when I was still 9. Then I got stuck in this twisted dimension where the paintings were alive. Then I saw a man laying on the floor. I bet you can guess! It was Garry. Then I noticed a trail of blue rose petals. I had rose it was red. When I get injured a petal falls off. From that I knew he needed his rose back. So I followed the trail of petals. Then I found a painting named the lady in blue. She was pulling of the petals off a rose. I knew from an instant that it was Garry's. So I grabbed the rose and ran to a vase. I placed the rose inside and in an instant all the petals grew back." Ib was explaining. "How is that possible? There is absolutely no way that could ever happen!" I protested. "Then could you explain how I grew?" Ib said with a cold expression. I flinched from sudden remark. I stayed quiet for her to continue. " Then when I came back he was all better. From there on we stayed together helping each other to try and get out of the demented world. Then later we found...Mary. At first we thought she was a normal person from the gallery. Later Garry found out that she was the latest work of Guertena. Then he came in save me." Ib said trying to hold back her tears. I hugged her trying to comfort her like she did for me. "You said it was Ok to cry right?" I said to her. She cried slightly more. I'm useless I thought. Then I decided that I will make her smile today. How about tickling? So I tickled her till I herd a laugh. "Pwahahhaha! Leo! Hahahah Stoppppp!" She said struggling away from me. I loved her smile. I flinched. Am I...falling in ...love with her...again? "Leo what's wrong?" Ib asked staring at me with large eyes. My heart skipped a beat. I am. In love.

_L_

_I_  
I was looking up at Leo's flushed face. "I-It's nothing!" Leo said tickling me more. "PWAHHAHAH S-ST-OP L-LEO!" I said trying to struggle away from his grasp. When I got out from his grasp I lunged at him tickling him back. "PWAHAHAHA OK HAHA I HAHA WONT HAHA DO PWAHAHA IT NO MORE HAHAHA" Leo said trying to get away.

(10:00)

When I looking through the books in the library till I saw a familiar title...(Flashback) Me and Garry were looking at books. Then I found a really thick looking book. I started to read it till Garry came over and closed the book."Don't read it till you're older." Garry said putting the book back onto the shelf.(Back to normal) Well I _am _older now right? So I grabbed the book and started to read it. For some reason I knew some of the words that I didn't know back then. I blushed after knowing why Garry had told me not to. Then Leo came in the room. Almost instantly I slammed the book shut. "What book are yo-" Leo cut off after seeing the title. He blushed. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff..."Leo said looking away. "N-no It's just that I remember seeing this as a 9 year old and Garry told me not to read it..." I said trying to explain. Then Leo suddenly laughed at my reason. "Hey!" I said pouting. "S-Sorry!" Leo said slowly regaining himself. Anyways let's head back to our room and sleep. When me and Leo were heading back to our room, a maid handed me a box. There was a letter attached.

_"To Ib. Here are some Macaroons from the Cafe. I was on my way home and thought that I should give you some Macaroons. Sorry that I couldn't give them to you in person. I hope you will enjoy them.-Garry."_

My heart sank after reading the message. "Garry..." I whispered holding back the tears. I opened the box. There were four Macaroons, one strawberry, one mango, one vanilla, and one chocolate. "We can share!" I said to Leo putting on a forced smile. Leo frowned. "You don't have to force yourself." Leo said with a worried voice. "Don't worry! I can always get more Macaroons" I said showing the Macaroons so he could choose. "It's not that!" Leo shouted. "Huh?" I said slowly taking back the box. "You don't have to force a smile!" Leo said with a pained looking face. I slowly cried. "I'm S-sorry" I said letting the tears fall. Leo took the chocolate and strawberry Macaroons. "H-Hey! Those are my favorite!" I said chasing Leo as he ran away eating the Macaroons. "So? You let me choose!" Leo laughed running away. Then a sudden thought crossed my mind. What happened to Leo's wounds?

_I_

_G_

I sat on the couch at home thinking of a way to take Ib back. Then a sudden idea appeared. "What if I make Leo love someone else?!" I shouted praising myself for that amazing idea. But the real problem was his father. I kept thinking of ways to make it work to the point that I fell asleep.

_G_

******There's 1 more day till Thursday. You have 1 last chance.**

* * *

**Sorry that it was so short! Especially Garry's. I just wanted to get the chapter out for you guys! And see ya next time!(ノ｀****Д´)ノ **


End file.
